xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
English Settlement
English Settlement is an XTC album released on February 12, 1982. The album reached No. 5 on the UK album chart, No. 48 on the Billboard 200 album charts, No.1 on the Progressive Media Radio Album charts and No. 1 on the Progressive Media College / Non-Commercial Airplay U.S. Charts. The cover design is based upon the Uffington White Horse. Album information It spawned three UK singles: "Senses Working Overtime" (released January 8, 1982 and reaching No. 10 on the UK singles chart); "Ball And Chain" (released February 26, 1982 and reaching No. 58 on the UK singles chart) and "No Thugs in Our House" (released May 14, 1982). The album was previewed with a live performance on The Old Grey Whistle Test program in January where they performed "Yacht Dance" (their only performance of the song) and "No Thugs In Our House". They also made a live appearance on The Oxford Road Show performing "Snowman", "Ball And Chain" and "Jason And The Argonauts". The song "English Roundabout" was inspired by a Swindon landmark known as The Magic Roundabout. This song is a rare example of popular music written in the unusual 5/4 time signature. The band made promotional videos for "Senses Working Overtime, "No Thugs In Our House", "All Of A Sudden (It's Too Late)" and "Ball And Chain". Only nine full shows were performed on the proposed 1982 English Settlement World Tour due to Partridge's collapsing at Le Palace in Paris, France on March 18 (during the first song in their set) and subsequent breakdown after their performance at The California Theatre, San Diego, California, U.S.A. on April 3. This would prove to be XTC's last show as a touring band. English Settlement is the last XTC album recorded while Terry Chambers was still a full member, although Chambers did appear on a few tracks of Mummer. The band's retirement from the road, caused by Partridge's nervous breakdown, meant that he could no longer make money as the band's drummer, only as a guest performer. UK track listing All songs written by Andy Partridge, except where noted. This is the track listing of the 2-LP version; It also appears on most CDs. Side 1 #"Runaways" (Colin Moulding) – 4:34 #"Ball and Chain" (Moulding) – 4:32 #"Senses Working Overtime" – 4:50 #"Jason and the Argonauts" – 6:07 Side 2 #"No Thugs in Our House" – 5:09 #"Yacht Dance" – 3:56 #"All of a Sudden (It's Too Late)" – 5:21 Side 3 #"Melt the Guns" – 6:34 #"Leisure" (missing from early CD version)http://chalkhills.org/discog/indexa.html#albums – 5:32 #"It's Nearly Africa" – 3:55 #"Knuckle Down" – 4:28 Side 4 #"Fly on the Wall" (Moulding) – 3:19 #"Down in the Cockpit" (missing from early CD version) – 5:27 #"English Roundabout" (Moulding) – 3:59 #"Snowman" – 5:03 Initial U.S. track listing A 1-LP version was initially released in the United States on Epic Records. Five songs were removed for this release. Side 1 #"Runaways" (Moulding) #"Ball and Chain" (Moulding) #"Senses Working Overtime" #"Jason and the Argonauts" #"Snowman" Side 2 #"No Thugs in Our House" #"It's Nearly Africa" #"English Roundabout" (Moulding) #"All of a Sudden (It's Too Late)" 1-LP worldwide version Released in much of the world in 1982. Side 1 #"Runaways" (Moulding) #"Ball and Chain" (Moulding) #"Senses Working Overtime" #"Jason and the Argonauts" #"Snowman" Side 2 #"Melt the Guns" #"No Thugs in Our House" #"Yacht Dance" #"English Roundabout" (Moulding) #"All of a Sudden (It's Too Late)" Personnel *Colin Moulding - lead vocals, backing vocals, fretless bass, Fender bass, mini-Korg, piano, percussion *Andy Partridge - lead vocals, backing vocals, electric guitar, semi-acoustic electric 12-string guitar, semi-acoustic electric guitar, acoustic guitar, mini-Korg, Prophet V, anklung, alto sax, percussion, frog *Dave Gregory - electric 12-string guitar, electric guitars, nylon-string Spanish guitar, semi-acoustic electric 12-string guitar, Prophet V, mini-Korg, backing vocals, percussion, piano *Terry Chambers - drums, drum synthesiser, percussion, backing vocals *Hugh Padgham - backing vocals on "Ball and Chain" *Hans de Vente - backing vocals on "It's Nearly Africa" Category:Discography Category:Material from Wikipedia